


Pick Up My Pieces P6

by riversong_sam



Series: Pick Up My Pieces [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 363Parings: Jared x ReaderWarnings: fluffishA/N: THIS IS FICTION. I LOVE JARED AND HIS FAM. NO HATE TOWARDS THEM EVER. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please support my blog.





	Pick Up My Pieces P6

Jared took you on your first date since losing your husband. It wasn’t anything super fancy, in fact it was just dinner at his place. No dressing up, no prying eyes and for that you were grateful. In fact your first several dates were quiet evenings at his house. Jared respected your need to keep this between you for the first little while.  
It was in your second month of dating when he brought up the fact that most of your friends were starting to wonder about the two of you.  
“Jensen asked me today if you and I were a thing.”   
“Really?” you weren’t that surprised. Jensen was an observant man and Jared’s best friend. If he hadn’t started to catch on you’d be a bit worried.  
“What did you tell him?”  
“Well I wasn’t going to lie to him. So I said we we’ve been out a few times.”  
“I’m pretty sure it’s more than a few times.” You teased pecking his lips.   
“I wasn’t sure you wanted me to tell anyone.”  
“Jared it’s ok. He’s your best friend you can tell him. Besides if we keep going it won’t be long till the cats out of the bag anyway.”  
He hesitated, “So you’re ok with me telling people you’re my girlfriend?”  
You smiled softly, “Yeah I’m ok with it. We’ve kept this between us long enough to make me comfortable.”  
He grinned kissing you softly, “Spending the night again?”  
“Yeah we just have to drop by my place to grab an overnight bag.”  
“Ok baby girl.”  
Jared followed you into your apartment. While you went to your bedroom to pack he wondered around your living room. Pictures of you and Michael were hung about, as well as pictures of you and him, and you and other friends.   
One in particular caught his eye and he picked it off of your bookshelf. It was of you and Michael. One of those cheesy baby announcement pictures. You were holding a sign telling how he was going to be a dad as he kissed you for the camera. Jared couldn’t help but wonder if maybe someday he’d get to have that with you.


End file.
